


Of Cookies and Cleaning

by Vampykitty_kun



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Baking, Gen, Jealousy, One-Sided Relationship, Underage feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampykitty_kun/pseuds/Vampykitty_kun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I honestly don’t think this was the best idea Chum…”</p>
<p>“Don’t be such an old man, B.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Cookies and Cleaning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thelittlestcrane](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=thelittlestcrane).



“I honestly don’t think this was the best idea Chum…” Bruce furrowed his brow and surveyed the kitchen with a legitimately worried look upon his face. “We’ve managed to cover every inch of counter space, and much of the floor, with a gooey and/or powdery substance. Alfred is going to have our heads.”

Jason snorted and spun on his heels.

“Don’t be such an old man, B. We can clean it up, and it will be worth it, I promise.”

Bruce hardly looked sure and stared at the oven in disdain.

Jason laughed as he tossed a roll of paper towels into his arms and dove under the sink for the box of garbage bags.

“Aren’t you supposed to stay on the ground and keep room vibrations at a minimum to avoid cookies coming out wrong?” he frowned, watching as the teen leapt up onto the counters to shut the cabinets, and proceeded to scrub the marble surface with damp towels beneath his feet.

“Seriously? How sheltered are you? That’s cake Bruce. Sometimes brownies. They fall if they’re jolted.” He snickered, shaking his head.

Bruce only looked all the more confused.

“How could they fall if they are on a shelf covering the length of the oven?”

Jason only stared and bit his lip to keep from laughing.

“The middle sinks in and the cake becomes super dense. Still edible but not so appetizing. Have you not ever watched Alfred bake? Because he like… does that a lot.”

Bruce sighed and leaned against the fridge.

“In recent years? No. As a child I might have been sitting in here with him, but I was doing homework, not paying attention to his musings, just the final result.” He cracked a small embarrassed smile, and Jason couldn’t help the flush that rose to his cheeks as result.

“W-well,” he stammered. “I’m sure he would be willing to teach you, if you asked ya know.” He smiled, watching as Bruce ripped a few squares off the roll, and stepped over to the sink to dampen them.

“Oh I highly doubt that…”he chuckled looking over his shoulder at the boy. “Alfred all but chases me out of the kitchen with a broom if I dare venture anywhere near the stove and oven. I tend to create disasters if ‘cooking’ doesn’t involve a microwave, or a fire pit oddly enough. One learns to adapt in dire situations…” he trailed off.

Jason frowned, and hopped off the counter, tossing the dirty towels in a bag.

“What about, you know… Grayson?”

At this Bruce rose a curious brow.

“Dick? Heavens no. Alfred enforced the same rules with him. He never was very good in the kitchen, though I must admit he made a solid effort for a time, before Alfred chalked it up as a lost cause. There’s a reason Dick primarily lives off of cereal, take out, and delivery pizza.” He laughed, scrubbing mindlessly at the island’s surface.

Jason perked up at once and a smug grin splayed across his face.

“Well, no worries Bruce. You’ll always have _me_ around to cook for you. Can’t say I’m as awesome as Alfred, but I can hold my own in a kitchen.”

Bruce chuckled and smiled at him fondly, and Jason was sure his heart skipped a beat, even before the oven timer went off.

“I’m sure you could.”

Jason beamed and bounced over to the oven slipping the oversized mitts onto his hands.

True to his expectations the cookies looked great, and he shot Bruce an ‘I told you so’ look as he carefully removed them from their trays and placed them on the cooling rack.

He had to take a moment to laugh at Bruce’s expense when he grabbed one all too soon and burned himself, but they _were_ in fact delicious, and getting to bandage the man’s blistered fingers afterwards was an added bonus.

 


End file.
